


Nervous Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-07
Updated: 2001-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby go on the date mentioned in "That Familiar Look in your Eyes".





	Nervous Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron   
Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No   
profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG

Summary: CJ and Toby go on the date mentioned in "That Familiar Look in Your   
Eyes."

She was nervous. It had been a long time since CJ had been this nervous, if   
she had ever been this nervous. She had been able to cope as long as she was   
at work. Now she was at home, standing in front of her bed looking at the   
clothes she had laid out on it.

"Calm down, Claudia Jean." She said to herself. "It's just a date." She   
took a deep breath. "A date with Toby...Toby whom I have known for years.   
What in the world was I thinking?"

She sat down on the bed staring at the clothing. "It's not like it's going   
to matter." She said. "This *is* Toby. He'll probably never notice what I'm   
wearing."

She grabbed a dress off the bed, and went to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby arrived at her apartment forty-five minutes later. She found him   
standing on the other side of her door, with a single red rose in his hand.

"Thank you." She said quietly, taking the rose from him.

"You're welcome. May I come in?"

"Of course." She moved aside to let him in. He sat down on the couch. "I'm   
just going to put this," CJ gestured at the rose, "into water." She   
disappeared into the kitchen to find a small vase for the flower.

CJ came back a few minutes later, and sat the vase on the table. "Thank you   
for the rose."

"You're welcome." Toby said as she picked up the jacket that went with her   
dress. "You look very nice."

"What?"

"You look very nice." He repeated.

"Thank you."

"You sounded shocked."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. Why?"

"I didn't think you would notice."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because usually when you compliment me, I've prodded you to do it."

"I always notice you." Toby said quietly.

"Oh."

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"That you liked me, that you were attracted to me?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"Now I know how you feel."

"Okay."

"And I have no problem telling you that you are a very beautiful woman."

CJ could feel the blush that came over her face at his words, she just   
smiled slightly in response.

"Shall we go?" Toby said.

"Yeah." CJ replied as she put the jacket on.

"I liked it better without the jacket."

"It's a little cool outside."

"I would have let you wear my jacket."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went well, and as the time went on CJ found that she was feeling   
less nervous. Toby, to his credit, did not say anything to her about her   
nervousness. Of course that could have been because Toby was also nervous.   
He glanced around the restaurant, and listened to the music for a moment.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked CJ.

"Yes, I think I would."

"Okay." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I'm surprised you are doing this."

"I seem to be surprising you a lot tonight."

"Yes you are."

"Why are you surprised about this?"

"I've never thought of you as the type who likes to dance."

He pulled her closer. "What's not to like about dancing?"

She laughed. "I agree."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both were silent on the drive back to her apartment. Once they were   
there, she asked. "Would you like to come in for awhile?"

"Okay."

They went into her apartment. "I could fix some coffee or something." She   
suggested.

"Coffee will be fine."

"Okay." She went into the kitchen to fix the coffee. "Toby." She called   
after a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"Can you come in here?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I seem to have forgotten how you like your coffee." She laughed.

He reached into the refrigerator and got the carton of milk out. He then   
poured about half a cup of milk into the coffee mug.

CJ looked at it. "I don't know why you bother."

"What?"

"I don't know why you bother to put coffee in that. It looks like you just   
want the milk."

"This is the way I like my coffee."

"You like a lot of milk and very little coffee."

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat in a comfortable silence as they were drinking the coffee. "I had   
a nice time tonight." CJ said softly.

"So did I."

"So I was thinking we should do this again."

"Definitely."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yes." Toby said staring at her.

She watched him as he starred at her. She was certain that he wanted to   
kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited to see what he would do. Several   
seconds later, she felt his lips gently touch hers. The kiss was gentle for   
a while, and then she deepened it. When that happened, he tightened his   
arms around her and pulled her to him. They kissed for several minutes,   
until Toby pulled away.

"I should go." He said.

"And if I don't want you to go?"

"We've just started to change the dynamics of our relationship."

"We've known each other for years."

"Do you remember when I said we were going to do this right?" He asked,   
gently caressing her face.

"Yes." She murmured.

"My leaving is a part of that."

"Okay."

He got up, pulling her with him. He held her tightly. "I don't want you to   
think I don't want you."

"I don't think that."

"Good because I do want you very much." He whispered in her ear . He turned   
to go. "Good night, CJ." He left, leaving her standing in the middle of her   
living room.

  


The end.


End file.
